Big Time Love Story
by wanicrocodile
Summary: There's love , there's hatred and there's definitely drama ! When love finally conquers all, the girls' music became in danger . What will happen ? Contest closed.
1. Application Form & The First Chapter

Big Time Similarities

**I have NEVER experienced writer's block . Because **_**Big Time Baby Sister**_** came out as a dream . Shocking right ? xD**

**I own Cathy only . Yeah, she's my character . :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The guys sat by the pool, looking down. They had a week off and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, The Jennifers came up to them and said, "Hi. Come to our party. You'll meet new people there. Bye."

They handed the guys a small piece of paper and left. Details were written down on the piece of paper. "So that's how they write. Very neat." James said, admiring their handwriting.

"Wait, which one ?" Logan asked.

"I… have no idea. Ooh, it's tomorrow. We should so go for it." Carlos said.

The guys didn't hesitate on their decision. They sprinted to their apartment to decide on their outfit. Finally, in about 4 hours, they decided on the perfect outfit. Logan decided to wear a plain white tee and a vest with jeans and skating shoes, Carlos went with a black shirt with 'Who's The Lucky One?' , black jacket with baggy jeans and knee-high converse, James decided to wear his lucky white V-neck with a leather jacket. Kendall wanted to wear a white tee with a white jacket and everything white. "I can't wait for the party !" Carlos exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>That was very shot. I don't give a damn . :3 I'm not good at OC stuff but I need 3. By the way, Carlos is MINE ! 3 OCs for James, Logan &amp; Kendall . :D<strong>

**Basics**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Life**

**Hometown:**

**Family:**

**Life Story:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fashion Style:**

**Fears:**

**Favorites**

**Color:**

**Animal:**

**Song(s):**

**Artist(s):**

**Food:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Information:**

**BTR Guy (Carlos is taken…):**

**How you and the other girls became BFF (Think hard. I don't like common stuff.):**

**Band Stuff**

**Band name(Think hard, again.):**

**Role in band(Singer, Electric guitarist, Bass guitarist, Drummer):**

_**I will only choose the best for 'How You And The Other Girls Became BFF' between the 3 girls.**_** :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My character:-<strong>

**Basics**

**Full Name: Cathy Roxanne Blossom**

**Nickname: Cat, Rocky, Roxy, Flower, Xanne**

**Appearance: Has long brown curly-wavy hair, perfectly trimmed nails, 4'5 , wears purple glasses, brown eyes & earrings on her ears**

**Birthday: 22 October**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: tomboy, clever, cunning, sneaky, funny, random, dumb and clueless at times, daring & athletic**

**Life**

**Hometown: Singapore then moved to California(Who lives in California? I am thinking about that place but I'm not too sure about the schools there and stuff.)**

**Family: Two parents, older annoying brother and younger troublemaking sister**

**Life Story: Moved to California because of bullies**

**Hobbies: Writing, reading, singing, dancing, playing with the drums**

**Fashion Style: Hip hop, punk**

**Fears: happy stuff that becomes your WORST nightmare (dolls, clowns etc)**

**Favorites**

**Color: purple, red, black**

**Animal: hyena**

**Song(s): Love You Like A Love Song, Worldwide**

**Artist(s): Big Time Rush, Selena Gomez**

**Food: chicken & desserts**

**Likes: Pulling pranks, Fridays, being crazy and have no care to the world**

**Dislikes: Mondays, school and boring stuff**

**Other Information: Very indecisive and makes A LOT of wrong decisions**

**BTR Guy (Carlos is taken…): Carlos :D**

**How you and the other girls became BFF (Think hard. I don't like common stuff.): I'll leave this to one of the girls I chose**

**Band Stuff**

**Band name(Think hard, again.): Something New / Play By Our Rules / Unordinary**

**Role in band(Singer, Electric guitarist, Bass guitarist, Drummer): I want to be either a singer or drummer :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you like one of my band names, don't hesitate to put that band name in your application form<strong>

**If I don't have any OCs , I'm a failure . T^T**

**Contest close when I want it to close . But I hope to get entries by 22 July (Selena Gomez's birthday)**

**Peace out(:**


	2. Pending List

Hello there fanfiction people ! I have **NOT **decided who to enter but after looking through all, there are only 2 bass guitarist so they will be under my _pending_ list . Those in my pending list are:

**BigTimeFan50**

**Ric**

**OreoStereo**

**Rawr8571**

**emo is luv**

**mlemmalee**

To those not in the list, it is because I couldn't pair you up because there are only 2 bass guitarist . But I will accept:

**All except ThisLittleBabydoll**

Don't get me wrong . I like your application form but because you only chose singer, I couldn't pick you because a lot of people chose drummer so I can only pick singer for myself and you chose singer so I have no choice but to cancel you out . It's ok . Unfortunately, I don't think I can accept more OCs . You can send in but there is a 49% chance that you will be under the _pending_ list . Ok ? No hard feelings **ThisLittleBabydoll** ? I'll put you in another story of mine . I can't promise but I'll try . Thank you all for sending in your entries ! xoxo wanitherusher


	3. Extra Info

To everyone .

Thank you for sending in your entries . I know the deadline isn't until July 22nd but I just want to clarify some things . My friend thinks that I should be a singer instead of drummer (though I fell in love with drums) and I think that there are WAYYYY too many of you who wants to pair up with James , making it EXTREMELY difficult to decide . So from now onwards, you can only choose Logan or Kendall . To those who submitted and wanted to pair with James , you are not eliminated . I am currently looking at all the band names and selected those that are AWESOME . I also came up with another awesome name and when I surveyed a few names with my friends, majority chose the new name which will be revealed now along with those names that I like . :

**Black Valentine **_(new name)_

**Eternal Heart**

**Intuition**

**Changing Colors**

**Undivided**

**Invisible **_(Is this how you wanted to spell it Siberian Husky Pup ?)_

**Live Out Loud**

**Imperfections**

**Breakthrough**

**New Beginning**

**Typically Different**

What do you guys think of these names ? Pick your favorite band name and review it . ;D

To those that I didn't choose . The reason is because either the name sounds weird as a band name or it sounds like we're teaching everyone that we will teach them good when the music is probably love related . Ya know what I mean ? But don't fret ! I love all your entries but some did not meet my expectation .

So before I end , let me say this again . Those who chose singer will be eliminated unless they say 'singer or drummer/bass guitarist/electric guitarist' . Anyone who chose James **after** this chapter will be eliminated . Thank you for participating !

Xoxo wanitherusher


	4. Final Casting & Apology

Ok ! I am slowly choosing the entries . Congratulations to these few:

_BellaRosa17_

**Full Name: Nikita Marisol Martinez**

**Nickname: Kita, Mari, Nezzie, and Niki**

**Appearance: She has long dark brown hair that stops around her shoulders, big almond shape eyes, light brown skin. She stands at 5"2' and has a slender, yet curvy build. She has dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. She loves heels.**

**Birthday: Feburary 13th**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Nikita is very smart. She also happens to be the mothering type. Keeping her friends out of trouble, being the voice of reason and sometimes she can overreact over certain things. She always feels she has to defend her intellect around guys because they feel weird about it but she feels she shouldn't have to change who she is. She is pretty and smart but she's more than that and not many people besides her best friends see it. But never hurt her friends because then you'll see a different side of her.**

**Life**

**Hometown: Grace, California**

**Family:**

**Mom- Sonia Martinez(Fashion Designer, 39)**

**Dad- Victor Martinez(Professor at Standford University in the Medical Department, 42)**

**Life Story: Her parents not only in jobs but personality are very different. Growing up it was very different, not only was she the only child so sometimes she was pushed back because of work. She also had a very high IQ and it made it hard for her to have friends as a kid. But thanks to both parents she got the smart genes but also the creative genes thanks to her mom. Not in fashion but in music. She loves to sing and glad her parents made her take guitar classes. She does love her parents and as much as she loves singing and hanging with her friend and being in a band with them, she still wants to become a Psychiartrist but for right now she's enjoying being a teenager.**

**Hobbies: Playing her guitar, ice skating, reading psychology books, going to the music store,**

**Fashion Style: Stylish but slightly Conservative. Here's an example, she likes to wear heels to give her height:**

**.com/its_hard_to_move_on...but/set?id=34138716**

**.com/ive_got_never_ending_love/set?id=33416901**

**.com/fire_in_my_new_shoes/set?id=33171998**

**Fears: Clowns, Spiders.**

**Favorites**

**Color: Red and Grey**

**Animal: Dolphin**

**Song(s): Born This Way by Lady Gaga**

**Artist(s): Katy Perry, Lady Gaga**

**Food: Seafood, ice cream cake and lasgna**

**Likes: Reading, doing experiments on human behavior, playing her guitar, ice skating to clear her head, taking pictures(because to her pictures don't lie), cooking.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, players, guy who are intimidated by her intellect, patronizing adults.**

**Other Information: Tries to keep her friends from being destructive.**

**BTR Guy (Carlos is taken…): Logan(or Kendall)**

**How you and the other girls became BFF (Think hard. I don't like common stuff.): Well its a really funny story. Nikita was very small for her age and was easily picked on and the fact that she has such a high IQ didn't help matters either. But one day when she ws being bullied and pushed around, one of the girls came to her rescue and everything else is history well not really. Because after that she got detention for contradicting the teacher in class. She met the other girls in detention and they all clicked with their love of music. It was the first thing that connected all of them and soon they became inseperable.**

**Band Stuff**

**Band name(Think hard, again.): Nobody's Angel, Penenace for Fun, Breakthrough**

**Role in band(Singer, Electric guitarist, Bass guitarist, Drummer): Electric guitarist/Back-up singer**

Nikita will be paired with Logan

_Rawr8571_

**Name: Karen Amber Clarkson**

**Nickname: Kaz**

**Appearence, Long blonde hair, hazel eyes, quite pale skin, quite wavy hair**

**Birthday: 31st August**

**age: 15 but nearly 16**

**personality: Micheveous, quick witted, quick thinker, sarcastic, prankster, joker, untrustworthy, protective of her friends, defensive, runner**

**life**

**Hometown: Swansea, Wales**

**Family: mom - Ffion, dad - Arthur, twin sister - Bronwyn**

**life: she and her family moved to America a few years back. Her sister is considerd perfect where as Karen is mire of a troublemaker. She still had her Welsh accent.**

**Hobbies: Skateboarding, Reading Harry potter, Watching harry potter films, running, playing pranks**

**Fashion style: Tomboy and Skater chic**

**Fears: Clowns**

**Faveourites**

**Colour: green**

**Animal: panda**

**Song: Fireflies, because it describes her life**

**Artists: Owl City, Taylor Swift, Paloma Faith**

**Food: Pizza, chips, ice cream, candy floss**

**Likes: playing with her pet german shepherd Lovegood, harry potter, pirates, food fights, pandas, pranks, laughing, snakes, spiders, rain, rollercoasters, sitcoms**

**Dislikes: Twilight, fakes, people comparing her to her sister, maths**

**other info: she secretly loves romance movies**

**Btr guy: James or Logan**

**How did they become friends: she hated them to begin with. She always did everything in her power to humilate them. Until one day she did a prank that got them all in trouble. They were forced to go in detention together. They**

**sorted there diffrences out after three detentions and been best friends since. She protects them no matter what. Even if it hurts herself, she will always put her friends happiness first.**

**Role in band: Bass Guitarist**

Karen will be paired with James

_DaniaAzman_

**Basics**

**Full Name: Daniella Evoqua.**

**Nickname: Dania, Eva, Skinny Tears [Every skinny jeans of hers has tears]**

**Appearance: Pale complexion. Her jet black hair is straight at the top but end in wavy ringlets with a few strands of her hair in light brown, it's natural. Her hair ends at her upper back. She stands at 5'7 with an hourglass figure. Dark brown eyes with naturally curved upwards eyelashes. Her cheeks are always dusted pale pink and her lips are rosy pink.**

**Birthday: 28 August**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Her emotions are usually reflected through her eyes. She enjoys batting around ideas and finds creative solutions to her problems. She's energized, like freaking hyperactive on sugar, babbling out random facts, when she's nervous or going through her 'once in a while crazy' phase. She is intrigued by new possibilities and anything out of the ordinary. Warm and caring, she's enthusiastic, moving from one topic to another, making connections and associations. She's unique, standing up to Neanderthals and packing a punch or two when they push her buttons. Optimistic and spontaneous, she sees significance in everything and keeps a lot of options open.**

**Life**

**Hometown: London, England.**

**Family: Harry Evoqua. [Dad, Age;45], Kayla Evoqua. [Mum, Age;45], Emina Evoqua [Sister, Age;18], Iman Evoqua. [Brother, Age;11].**

**Life Story: Daniella was born on a starlit night in the year of 1995. When Kayla founded out she gave birth to Dania on a starry night, she took it as a sign. As a promise. The promise was; Her baby was going to be a star! Since young, Dania's shown she has loved music, falling asleep every time when any member of the family sang her to sleep. Especially, when Harry picks up his guitar and strums a soothing tune especially for little cute Dania, lulling her to**

**sleep. Years have passed, and she's dubbed as a talented girl. Singing is she's best at, but when she was 11, she picked up another new talent; Drumming. She was fascinated by the speed of the hands, the thumps of the bass and Tom drums and the crashes of the cymbals from the drums when she saw her cousin banging his heart out on it. It was fatal attraction; she couldn't let go of it. She loves it, but she's always in the mood to sing, whether on land, in water or in flight. She's lived in a penthouse in London with her family all her life, but when she wanted to pursue her dreams of being in a band, a family meeting was made. The family agreed to pack up and live in their bungalow in sunny Los Angeles. They moved from Beautiful London, England to Kicking-Ass Awesome Los Angeles, California.**

**Hobbies: Reading, Sketching, Being A Klutz, Confusing People, Singing, Playing The Drums, Listening Sings on her iPod and Tapping Her Foot Along To The Beat, Daydreaming.**

**Fashion Style: Daniella loves skinny jeans. She has loads of pairs of skinny jeans in any colour or pattern that you could ever think of. Each and every on of them has rips on the knees, thigh sections and back of the shins. Vans and Converse; They are her life! Besides than music that is. She's bawled her eyes out, on her knees, begging at her mum, Kayla to buy her the pair of Vans Kayla refused to. Kayla learned the hard way to buy Daniella Vans and Converse when she wants them. She was still flushed red when they got back home. Daniella surely did cause a scene. Her family laughed and cackles at the story though, by far not embarrassed at all. Cardigans, Sweater Vests, Elbow Length Sleeved Hoodies, Loose Graphic Tees and a black rubber as a bracelet on her left wrist, always.**

**Fears: Heights, Disappointing her family, Is at home alone [She gets paranoid easily], Really, really unsanitary places.**

**Favorites**

**Color: Metallic Black.**

**Animal: Panda.**

**Song(s): If I Rule The World, Worldwide, Nothing Even Matters, Boyfriend [By: Big Time Rush], Edge Of Desire [By: Kendall & Logan], Dynamite [By: Taio Cruz], It'll Take Dynamite To Forget About You, One Boyfriend and 11 That Got Mashed Tonight [By: TheJaneDoze. It's on YouTube]. Dearly Beloved, Dearly Beloved -Reprise-, The Other Promise [By: Yoko Shimomura], Don't Stop The Music [By: Jamie Cullum], Harry & Hermione [By: Nicholas Hooper], Neville's Waltz, Potter's Waltz [By: Patrick Doyle], Mr. Longbottom Flies, Harry's Wondrous World, Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, Prologue [By: John Williams].**

**Artist(s): Big Time Rush, Demi Lovato, TheJaneDoze, All American Rejects. Jamie Cullum, Forever The Sickest Kids, Ellie Goulding, John Williams, Jessie J., Taio Cruz, Trey Songz, One Night Only.**

**Food: Italian, especially Gnocchi.**

**Likes: Rocking out, Unlimited sleep, Writing a story, Plotting a prank, Being herself, Fantasy, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Alex Rider Series, Harry Potter Series, Logan Lerman, Emma Watson, Her Cupido Dooodoll [She sleeps with it], Cars [Especially fast cars. Ex; Ferrari, Lamborghini and Bugatti Veyron]**

**Dislikes: Neanderthals, Homework, Nagy People, Snobs, Being late, and Being impeccable.**

**Other Information: She talks with a British accent, she's hardly ever not bubbly, she's protective of her friends, family, and especially, to herself, a result of bring bullying since young. She's not afraid to take a risk or challenge, and when she hears a person making a bet, she'll yell 'Back it up!', meaning she wants proof from the person doing it right in front of her. She's patient, but she can get touchy. If you're being insensitive, you're going home with either a lecture, a tantrum or even a black eye or a bloody nose if she's ever angered.**

**BTR Guy (Carlos is taken…): Logan or Kendall.**

**How you and the other girls became BFF (Think hard. I don't like common stuff.): We met in detention. We were apparently being too much of bad assess to the teachers; awesome. It was total awkward silence for the first fifteen minutes. As the minutes ticked away, we were sharing information 'bout ourselves. We talked and went on and on. But then, after a full hour, silence took over again. The teacher was in the room, glaring at us. One of us started to tap on her table with a pencil, one started to tap her foot, one hummed a tune, and one started to find a harmony. All together, the girls made a pretty wicked tune, even the teacher seemed impressed. The teacher's presence was forgotten, all in our heads were; Dude, we should be a band! With knowing looks and smirks, we agreed with locked eyes. We started singing Jessie J.'s Price Tag, our voices in completes sync and harmony. By the time we finish, we were let out early by the teacher. Seems like the old woman wasn't that bad. She seems pretty cool. In a few days, we were literally a group of best friends. Music intertwined us and freed us from our damned misery. We helped each other out in band sessions, with homework and apparently, with social problems. It was fate that we were meant to be best friends.**

**Band Stuff**

**Band name(Think hard, again.): Beat Logic, Parallel Thoughts, Present Has Pasts.**

**Role in band(Singer, Electric guitarist, Bass guitarist, Drummer): Drummer.**

Daniella will be paired with Kendall .

I apologise for closing the contest early . I am such an impatient person . Don't get angry at me ok ? Please … I'm such an impatient person , I scream and start fidgeting uncomfortably in this kind of situation . :3

I will proceed to write the story . I am also sorry for not writing _Are We More Than Friends? _, I guess I was angry at myself . I have tons of homework but I'm extremely lazy to do them now . :D I hope this will be a good one . :D


	5. Chapter 5

_***5 years ago***_

Nikita looked around the detention room . She couldn't believe she had detention , breaking her good student record . The room was filled with trouble makers. "Phweeeet!" she heard someone whistled . She turned and saw a group of three girls pointing to an available seat in front of two of them and beside one of them . She decided to sit there so that she wouldn't sit beside flirty bad boys that are idiots . "Hey, you must be new here . What's your name ?" the one behind her said.

"Uhhhhhhh ... Nikita ." she stuttered.

"Cool . What'd you do to get in here? You don't seem like a trouble maker like us." She said.

"I … made fun of my teacher ." she lied.

"Pshh . That's beginner stuff . We were defending a chic . Kaz here helped her escape , Dani kept a look out for any teachers and I flipped him over . Then all three of us started beating him up but a Mr. Buck saw us and gave us detention . No big deal ." she said.

Nikita gulped . She was the girl they saved . They couldn't recognize her and she couldn't recognize them. "By the way, she's Karen, that's Daniella and I'm Cathy . Welcome to the gang Niki !" Cathy welcomed.

Nikita swallowed her saliva. She's mixing around with trouble makers . What's gonna happen to her?

_***End of flashback***_

"Yo Niki ! Come on and get ready !" Karen shouted.

They were all in Cathy's garage, their instruments ready. "Xanne ! Stop munching on snacks would ya?" Daniella exclaimed.

"Pfft. Stop your nagging and whining, guys. Fine ! Let's rehearse . Geez." Cathy said.

"Uhmm . We're not practicing, Rocky . We're doing a video to post on Youtube . DUHH ! If not , why did we bother making a Youtube Account called 'BlackValentine' ? Thank you." Nikita explained.

Cathy rolled her eyes. Ever since Nikita and Daniella forced her and Karen to stop being bad people , they decided to form a band. "Which song? My Moment or Watch Me ?" Cathy asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Neither . We haven't gotten enough practice for those songs. We're gonna sing … Yozz , Kita . Which song was it ? Price tag or Swag it out ?" Karen said.

"Swag It Out . Duhh . That's an awesome song !" Nikita and Daniella exclaimed.

"Twins." Cathy mumbled.

"Get in position ! And action !"

***In video***

**Cathy: Hey Youtubers ! We're Black Valentine ! I'm Cathy the singer !**

**Karen: Heyyo ! I'm Karen the bass guitarist .**

**Daniella: Waddup ? I'm Daniella and I'm the drummer.**

**Cathy: I wanted to be the drummer but she started blabbering that I'm an amazing singer and whatsoever. Pfft. *walks away and comes out from the other side***

**Nikita: And I'm Nikita the one and only. I'm the electric guitarist. Welcome to our Youtube channel where you get to hear us …**

**Together: Sing our original song ! **

**Cathy: Here's our first song, hope you guys rock out to it. It's called 'Swag It Out' . Here goes !**

Cathy:  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna<br>Swag it out  
>Karen:<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna  
>Swag it out<br>Daniella:  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna<br>Swag it out  
>Nikita:<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna  
>Swag it out<br>Together:  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna<br>Swag it out  
>Cathy:<br>Don't watch me watch the t-t-tv  
>I'm swaggin' when you se-e-e me<br>Nikita:  
>I'm shining bright you'll fall in lo-o-o-ove (Daniella: in love)<br>Karen:  
>I'm a rider, I ride like a hardley<br>Start it up and start up the party  
>Daniella:<br>Livin' it up swag it out my way  
>Nicki Minaj havin' pink Fridays<br>Cathy:  
>Shalalala lots of paper<br>Lalalala don't trip off haters  
>Daniella:<br>Got my hair it's done, my nails there done  
>Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me<br>Together:  
>Swag it out<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna  
>Swag it out<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna  
>Swag it out<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna  
>Swag it out<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, G-g-gonna  
>Swag it out<p>

**Cathy: I don't approve of singing everything. Which is why we're singing together, but I'm kind of the main own. So, thank you for watching our first video, singing 'Swag It Out'. Like if you care. Favorite if we're amazing. Subscribe if you're amazing. *winks***

**Together: BYE !**

***End of video***

"That felt terrible . Just post it and get it over with." Cathy exclaimed.

Everyone shrugged and waited until Karen finally posted it. "I wanna eat burgers . Wanna follow me to McDonald's anyone ?" Cathy asked, hungrily.

Everyone of them nodded. They drove off and to their surprise, they met The Jennifers. "OMG ! Girls ! It's been awhile !" Jennifer #3 exclaimed.

The Jennifers and Black Valentine were the best of friends until the Jennifers moved to LA. "What are you doing here ?" Cathy exclaimed, giving the Jennifers a hug.

"You know, doing a little visiting ." they replied.

The four girls nodded. The Jennifers started whispering , making the girls curious. "Hey … Come to our party which is on in 3 days time. Move into the Palm Woods please ?" they pleaded.

"Wow … Karen had a feeling that we're moving out so we told our parents and started packing . When's the next flight ?" Daniella blurted out.

"Karen, the "psychic" one. I remember when you told me that I'm gonna be a perfect star. Thank you so much !" Jennifer #1 recalled.

"And don't worry. We booked a flight for the four of you and us. Let's go and eat some fries or something. We're STARVING !" Jennifer #3 exclaimed.

"I wonder... Are you guys the same fun and awesome girls in LA?" Nikita asked.

"Well. We're still awesome and fun but we HAVE to be mean to everyone if we want to survive." They replied.

Everyone slowly nodded. They're best friends were mean? "ok, let's just go and take a bite shall we?" Cathy said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Move to LA? What are we suppose to be in LA?" Cathy asked out loud.

"Well, you guys can ask Gustavo Rocque for deal. But you can worry about that after the party. We're leaving tonight. We'll give you guys a ring." Jennifer #2 said.

Without another word, they all went to the shop and stuffed their faces.

**The end. I know the song isn't complete but you can't blame me. I have to sing the song and continuously play the song till I get it. But I stopped. I'm a bad ass. xD**

**If you guys want them to sing a song, let me know. I only know Big Time Rush, Zendaya, Bella Thorne (Watch Me with Zendaya), Selena Gomez, Miranda Cosgrove and *checks playlist* that's it. That's all that I usually listen to. And these are the ones that I know the lyrics. x3**

**I picked the name Black Valentine because I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS NAME. If you guys want me to change it, I will provided you all like it.**

**Random: I hate the guy sitting beside me in class. He's annoying.**

**By the way, chapter 6 is after the flight. Kays? Okie dokey . ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"OMG ! We're in LA ! AHHHHHHH!" The four of them screamed.

All of them were finally in LA, ready to start a new life. "Ok, I got a limo to come and fetch us to go to the Palm Woods. Don't leave the apartment." Jennifer #1 explained.

"WHY?" Cathy exclaimed.

"You're a secret. Duh ! But you guys can practice your music here all you want." Jennifer #2 said and winked.

They sighed in relief. At least they could do what they love. "We're gonna head done to the pool and start inviting more people." They said.

The four new girls stared at the Jennifers. A pool? "Do we have to be a secret? You know we are IN LOVE with pools." Nikita hinted.

All four of them nodded. They loved swimming or laying on floats in the pool. The Jennifers shook their head. There was NO WAY that they were allowing the four girls to go out and let others meet them. "Until after the party." They said.

There was no way the Jennifers were gonna change their minds. The limo came and fetched them. Finally, they were at the Palm Woods. They grumbled and went into their individual rooms. "Oh yeah, you guys will be staying with US until after the party. Then you guys will get a room. Ok?" Jennifer #1 said, remembering it all of a sudden.

The girls nodded. Even though they were living in someone else's apartment, their rooms were pretty big. "Cathy ! Come on ! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE HOW THE POOL LOOKS LIKE !" Daniella squealed.

All of them heard what Daniella squealed about and rushed to her side. Daniella was looking at a rectangular shaped swimming pool. By the look of the water, they knew that it was JUST PERFECT. "Should we?" Cathy asked.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Cathy groaned and exclaimed, "WE"RE BADASSES ! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW RULES !"

She had a point. They all grinned evilly and changed into their swimsuit. "Ready, set, G-" Cathy exclaimed.

The Jennifers were in front of them, their palms in a '_stop'_ kind of manner. "You guys are NOT going anywhere." They ordered.

"Pfft."

***the next day* (one day before the party)**

"Yo Jennifer ! Who's performing at the party ?" Daniella asked, eagerly.

"Well, we haven't decided yet. We're probably getting two different bands to perform. We're asking Big Time Rush to perform. Who should the other band be?" they replied.

"Who's Big Time Rush? Pfft, anyway… We could perform. It'll be great for publicity…" Nikita offered.

"Big Time Rush is a boy band. You guys want to perform? Well, ok fine." Jennifer #3 said.

"GREAT ! Here's a camera. Video tape us so that we can post it on Youtube." Karen said.

***In video***

**Cathy: Hello Youtubers ! This is a video of us performing because we want to perform at our friends' party!**

**Nikita: To those who don't know us. I'm Nikita.**

**Daniella: I'm Daniella.**

**Karen: The one and only Karen.**

**Cathy: And I'm Cathy ! We'll be performing "Freak The Freak Out". Hurray !**

_Cathy:  
>Are you listening?<br>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
>Open up the door,<br>Is it less, is it more?  
>Karen:<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Daniella:  
>Nodding your head,<br>Don't hear a word I said  
>I can't communicate, when you wait<br>Don't relate.  
>Nikita:<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>Cathy:  
>(Hear me, can you hear me?)<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>Cathy & Karen:  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<br>Daniella:  
>Patience running thin<br>Running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get<br>Opposite, opposite  
>Nikita:<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>Cathy:  
>Keep me in the dark<br>Are you even thinking of me?  
>Is someone else above me<br>Gotta know, gotta know  
>Karen:<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>Daniella:  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'll throw another fit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>Daniella &amp; Nikita:<br>I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...  
>Karen:<br>Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_  
><em>Together:<em>  
><em>I scream your name,<em>  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream, and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Cathy:<em>  
><em>I scream your name<em>  
><em>Karen:<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>  
><em>Daniella:<em>  
><em>No you never listen<em>  
><em>Nikita:<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>

**Cathy: Thank you! Later y'all !**

***End of video***

The Jennifers were impressed. Their friends were AMAZING. "Ok, fine. You guys can perform but promise us you guys won't mess up?" They decided.

"YES !" They exclaimed.

"Ok, you guys will perform first. Perform 2 songs. Then, Big Time Rush would perform 2 songs. Finally, both groups will perform together. You guys can have all the fun you want after performing. Clear?" Jennifer #1 instructed.

They nodded. "A gig? SWEEEET!" Cathy thought.

Meanwhile, Big Time Rush had chosen what they wanted to wear. "GUYS !" they heard someone shouted from outside.

"Oh hey, Jennifers. What brings you here?" James asked after opening the door.

"Could you guys perform at the party? Our friends would be performing 2 songs first. Then you guys will sing 2 songs. Then you guys will sing with them and afterwards, you can have all the fun you want." Jennifer #3 explained.

The guys nodded. They loved performing, especially at parties. "We'll be there. What song are we suppose to sing with your friends?" Kendall asked.

"The girls want to sing. Actually, we don't know. You guys work it out yourselves. Bye!" they tried to confirm.

"Let's sing Oh Yeah and Worldwide!" Logan suggested.

"I agree with Oh Yeah, I don't think I agree with Worldwide." Kendall replied.

"So what are we gonna sing?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know…" Kendall replied.

***Back to Black Valentine***

"We're definitely singing Freak The Freak Out !" Cathy exclaimed.

"DEFINITELY !" the other 3 exclaimed.

"We need something worth dancing to. Let me check the music sheets." Nikita offered.

"Thanks." Cathy thanked.

"How about She's So Gone?" Daniella asked.

"I agree. I need… options." Cathy replied.

"Daddy I'm a Rockstar?" Karen asked.

"Hmmm… No…" Cathy said.

"Watch Me?" Nikita said, coming back from her room.

"Nahh." All of them replied.

"She's So Gone, then?" Cathy asked.

All of them shrugged. "Swag It Out?" Nikita asked.

All of the shook their heads. "GUYS!" Cathy shouted.

Everyone turned to Cathy. "Let's sing "Be Different !" she exclaimed.

They thought for awhile and began nodding their heads. "We haven't sung that song for quite awhile already!" Daniella pointed out.

"Exactly." Cathy said, folding her arms and grinning.

Cathy quickly told everyone to get ready for tomorrow while she went to get the two music sheets. "Be Different is going to be amazing. Everyone's gonna blow away." She thought.

**End … Sorry . My fingers felt funny which is a bad sign, obviously. I didn't exactly wrote Be Different. I was singing in the showers after reading 'Dork Diaries: Pop Star' and the idea just came to my head. I just hope it's good. *winkwink* **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day of performance had finally arrived. The girls set up their equipment while Big Time Rush hung out with some of their friends. "What a crowd." Cathy pointed out.

It was true. There were at least 200 people there! Cathy gulped. She felt butterflies in her stomach. "No. No turning back. I can do this." She thought.

"Come on Cathy ! It's time." Nikita said to Cathy who nodded at her.

"Hello everyone! My name is Cathy and these are my friends. Nikita is the electric guitarist, Karen is the bass guitarist and Daniella is the drummer. We'll be singing 2 songs, Be Different and Freak the Freak Out." Cathy introduced.

Everyone waited as the music began to play.

_Every time there's new.  
>I can feel it,<br>Inside of you..  
>No matter what you say,<br>No matter what you do…_

_I know…_

Cathy stopped singing and looked down. Why did she think about singing this song? "Cathy… Are you ok?" Daniella asked.

Cathy tried her best to fake a smile and nod but to no avail. "Cathy … If you don't want to sing this song, you don't have to. After all, we know you wrote this song because of him…" Karen said, not realizing that she mentioned Cathy's ex.

"Party guests, sorry for what had happened. She had a meltdown, sort of. We decided to sing only one song which is Freak The Freak Out." Nikita said to the guests.

"Ready Cathy?" the girls asked.

"WAIT ! I wanna sing Beggin On Your Knees ! Then we can sing Freak The Freak Out." Cathy exclaimed.

"Ok … We'll be singing Beggin On Your Knees then …

_Cathy:  
>You had it all<br>The day you told me  
>Told me you want me<br>I had it all  
>But let you fool me<br>Fool me completely  
>yeah, I was so stupid<br>To give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me<br>Exposed your true intention  
>Cathy &amp; Karen:<br>and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<br>Cathy:  
>So watch your back<br>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
>I set the trap and when I'm done<br>then You'll know what I've been through  
>so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now<br>and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out  
>Daniella &amp; Nikita:<br>And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<br>Cathy:  
>I know I'm being bitter<br>But Imma drive you under  
>Cause you just don't,<br>Don't don't deserve "happy ever after"  
>but what you did to me<br>After you told me  
>You never felt that way<br>it was only just a game_

_Nikita:  
>You had it all<em>  
><em>Daniella:<em>  
><em>and one day!<em>  
><em>Together:<em>  
><em>and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me<em>  
><em>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<em>  
><em>You mess with me?<em>  
><em>And mess with her!<em>  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me<em>

Cathy bowed and got ready for the next song. "Get ready for Freak the Freak Out!" Cathy exclaimed.

_Cathy:  
>Are you listening?<br>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
>Open up the door,<br>Is it less, is it more?  
>Karen:<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Daniella:  
>Nodding your head,<br>Don't hear a word I said  
>I can't communicate, when you wait<br>Don't relate.  
>Nikita:<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>Cathy:  
>(Hear me, can you hear me?)<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>Cathy & Karen:  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<br>Daniella:  
>Patience running thin<br>Running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get<br>Opposite, opposite  
>Nikita:<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>Cathy:  
>Keep me in the dark<br>Are you even thinking of me?  
>Is someone else above me<br>Gotta know, gotta know  
>Karen:<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<br>Daniella:  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'll throw another fit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>Daniella &amp; Nikita:<br>I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...  
>Karen:<br>Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_  
><em>Together:<em>  
><em>I scream your name,<em>  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream, and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Cathy:<em>  
><em>I scream your name<em>  
><em>Karen:<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>  
><em>Daniella:<em>  
><em>No you never listen<em>  
><em>Nikita:<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>

Everyone gave them a standing ovation. "Thank you very much." Cathy thanked.

They quickly took their equipment and wished Big Time Rush good luck. Logan looked at Nikita. "Are you sure you don't need help or something?" Logan asked.

"Nope." Nikita replied and walked off.

"Burned…" James and Carlos whispered-hissed.

"Twins…" Logan thought.

"NIKI ! That totally hot guy asked if you needed help! Why are you such an idiot?" Daniella exclaimed.

"Hmph. Boys are idiots." She replied, coldly.

Everyone was taken aback. "Just because Brandon blew you off and practically broke your heart, doesn't mean you can't date anymore." Daniella pointed out, not realizing her mistake.

"Quiet you! Kita, I know exactly how you feel. I was blown off and had my heart shattered by Dylan but we gotta move on. That guy seems to like you. After their performance, go and apologize to him. Their probably gonna end soon." Cathy said to Nikita.

Nikita shrugged and nodded. They listened as Big Time Rush sang 'Big Night' and 'Oh Yeah'. Nikita walked up to Logan and apologized, "Hey, I'm really sorry about the way I reacted when you asked me if I needed help. I'm Nikita, by the way."

Logan grinned and shook her hand. "It's ok. I'm Logan. We should hang out sometime." He said.

Nikita nodded. "So, what song are we gonna sing?" she asked.

"We're gonna discuss it now. Why don't you call the rest of Black Valentine to come over here?" Logan replied.

Nikita nodded and hollered the girls. All of them went over to the four guys and asked at the EXACT same time, "What are we gonna sing?"

They four girls looked at each other and shouted, "Me first!"

"I got first. You guys EACH owe me a meal. One for breakfast, one for lunch and one for dinner." Cathy said.

The boys were clueless. What the heck was going on? "Oh sorry. Since the four of us are so close to each other, we tend to say stuff at the same time. If two of us said the same thing, we say 'twins'. If 3 of us said the same thing, we say 'triplets'. But if all of us said the same thing, the first one to say 'me first' gets something from the other three." Nikita explained.

The boys nodded. They usually do those stuff except for the _triplets_ part and _me first_ part. "Any duet songs?" Karen asked.

Everyone shrugged AT THE SAME TIME. "Awkward … We could sing 'Worldwide'. If you guys know the song." Kendall suggested.

"Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide … worldwide … worldwide …" Karen sung softly.

"Yeah, that one." James said to the blushing Karen.

"We love that song! So it was you guys? We never pay attention to stuff. Let's get to know each other. I'm Cathy." Cathy said.

"I'm Karen." Karen introduced.

"Daniella." Daniella said, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"I'm Nikita." Nikita said.

"We're known as The Trouble Makers in school. But Nikita and her supporter Daniella talked me and Karen out of it. I mean seriously. We saved her butt and this is how she repays us? Hmph. If she never met us, she would still be bullied. Pfft." Cathy added.

"And we wouldn't be here." She pointed out.

"How would you know? We could always try out." Karen shot back.

"Anyway … I'm Kendall." Kendall introduced.

"I'm James." James said, bowing.

"I'm Carlos." Carlos introduced.

"And I'm … Logan." Logan said, stuttering a little.

"Yeah, let's sing Worldwide. Come on!" Cathy said, gesturing everyone to follow her on the stage.

"Yo ! The girls and I … and Big Time Rush are gonna sing Worldwide. Not a dancing song but it's a song of treasuring your love one."Karen said.

"Here goes!" Cathy exclaimed.

_James:  
>Ooh<br>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah<br>Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>Karen:  
>You calm me down<br>There's something about the sound of your voice  
>Carlos:<br>I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off  
>Big Time Rush:<br>Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Cathy:  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Hello, tuck you in every night  
>Kendall:<br>and I can only take another goodbye  
>Baby, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Nikita:<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<br>Logan:  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<br>Just get up and go  
>Daniella:<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<br>Black Valentine:  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>There's just one thing that I gotta do  
>Carlos:<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>And I can only take another goodbye  
>Baby, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Nikita:<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Kendall:<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Logan:  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you<br>Carlos & Cathy:  
>Oh<br>Wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
>So always remember (worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl you're mine  
>Black Valentine &amp; Big Time Rush<br>Paris, London, Tokyo  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Daniella & Kendall:  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Karen & James:  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Logan:  
>And I can only take another goodbye<br>Baby, it won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>Cathy & Carlos:  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Big Time Rush  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<br>Big Time Rush:  
>(Worldwide)<br>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>Black Valentine:<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart<em>

All of them bowed and went off the stage and also started hugging each other. "You guys are AMAZING! Why not make a deal with Gustavo?" James asked.

"Thanks. That's what we're planning to do. After this party, us girls have to move out of The Jennifers apartment and into a new one." Karen said.

"Cool! So, Nikita… This song is danceable. Would you care to… to… uuh." Logan was lost for words.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you Logan." Nikita agreed.

Logan 'yes-ed' in his head. Soon, the other guys were asking the girls except for Carlos. "So, Cathy … Do you, I don't know, want to join in with the others?" Carlos asked.

Cathy giggled and replied, "No. Sorry, Carlos. I'm not into whatever you want to do."

Carlos's heart shattered. Cathy was so happy yet she rejected him.

**What do you think? Yes I know. My character is so mean. I can' help it. Drama is what I love , except for not really. I'm changing the name from Big Time Similarities to Big Time Love Story . Kks? Random : I say pfft too much and my friend kinda gets annoyed . Not my fault and never will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carlos didn't make eye contact with Cathy. Even before they started dating, she already broke his heart. "Carlos…" Cathy started.

Carlos looked at her and asked, "What? Breaking my heart isn't enough for you? You want to destroy my soul as well?"

Cathy groaned. How was she going to explain to him? "Carlos! Don't get me wrong. I like you. You're a great guy. But my heart just got broken and…" Cathy stopped.

Carlos looked fed up. "Cathy, I heard that Nikita just got her heart broken and she was upset at first. Now, she's with Logan. How HARD can that be?"

"She was in a TWO WEEKS RELATIONSHIP! Mine lasted for three years! He broke up with me for another girl! How different is that? You tell me." Cathy exclaimed.

Carlos's expression softened. He hadn't thought of it that way. "Cathy, I'm so-" Carlos tried to apologize.

"No, save it. Just, leave me alone." Cathy interrupted and left the party.

Carlos watched as she left. The other girls heard her storm off and went to look for her. "So that's why she sung Beggin On Your Knees and Freak The Freak Out." Carlos thought.

"Dude! What did you do?" Kendall exclaimed.

"I told her off because she broke my heart and it went too far." Carlos explained, waiting for them to scream 'CARLOS!' .

Instead, they groaned. Carlos is always in the wrong. "Never mind. We'll go look for her." Logan said.

Just when they wanted to look for her, the girls along with Cathy came back. "Carlos. I'm really sorry about the way I reacted. I just don't feel like being in a relationship or going on dates with anyone. Let's just stick to friends from now onwards. Ok?" Cathy apologized.

Carlos nodded. "I'm sorry too. Can we still dance?" Carlos asked.

Cathy nodded. She wouldn't mind a harmless dance. She walked with Carlos to the dance floor. " 2 days." All three girls stated.

"2 days to what?" Kendall asked.

"They're going to be an item in 2 days. We can wait." Daniella explained.

"What about us?" James asked.

"It could work now, tomorrow or maybe 2 days. It depends…" Karen said.

"Depends on what?" Logan asked.

"Depends on you guys and whether or not you want to be our boyfriends." Nikita exclaimed.

"WE ACCEPT!" they shouted quickly.

"Let's dance!" The girls exclaimed.

***Carlos & Cathy***

Cathy and Carlos were having a good time. "I really enjoyed your company today, Carlos. We should hang out because I trust you." Cathy said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go crazy , sort of, like just now." Carlos said, awkwardly.

"I'll be fine . How about tomorrow , let's say … lunch ?" Cathy asked.

Carlos nodded. At least, she wanted to hang out as friends. They looked around and exclaimed, "SING-OFF!"

Of course, the first few who heard them were the members of Big Time Rush and Black Valentine. "Girls versus Boys," Cathy said.

All of them walked on the stage and waved to everyone who bothered to listen to them. "We're definitely singing Freak The Freak Out. Right girls?" Cathy declared.

"Then we're singing Till I Forget About You." Kendall said, with a smirk.

_Black Valentine ~ Freak The Freak Out_

_Cathy:  
>Are you listening?<br>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
>Open up the door,<br>Is it less, is it more?  
>Karen:<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Daniella:  
>Nodding your head,<br>Don't hear a word I said  
>Can't communicate, when you wait<br>Don't relate.  
>Nikita:<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_  
><em>Cathy:<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'm throwing on a fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_Cathy & Karen:_  
><em>I scream your name,<em>  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_Daniella & Nikita:_  
><em>I scream your name,<em>  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_Karen:_  
><em>Patience running thin<em>  
><em>Running thin, come again<em>  
><em>Tell me what I get<em>  
><em>Opposite, opposite<em>  
><em>Daniella:<em>  
><em>Show me what is real<em>  
><em>If it breaks does it heal<em>  
><em>Open up your ear<em>  
><em>Why you think that I'm here?<em>  
><em>Nikita:<em>  
><em>Keep me in the dark<em>  
><em>Are you even thinking of me?<em>  
><em>Is someone else above me<em>  
><em>Gotta know, gotta know<em>  
><em>Cathy:<em>  
><em>What am I gonna do?<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get through to you<em>  
><em>So what's it gonna be<em>  
><em>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

_Karen:_  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'll throw another fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_Together:_  
><em>I scream your name,<em>  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...<em>

_Nikita_  
><em>Easy come, easy go<em>  
><em>Daniella:<em>  
><em>Easy come, easy go<em>

_(Can you hear me?)_

_Together:_  
><em>I scream your name,<em>  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream, and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

_Cathy:_  
><em>I scream your name<em>  
><em>Karen:<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>  
><em>Daniella:<em>  
><em>No you never listen<em>  
><em>Nikita:<em>  
><em>But you never listen<em>

Black Valentine bowed and smirked at Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush let the nervousness go and started singing.

**Big Time Rush ~ Till I Forget About You**

**Kendall:  
>Get a call on a random afternoon<br>I pick it up and I see that it's you  
>Like my heart you were breaking the news<br>As you say  
>It's over, it's over, it's over<br>Kendall:  
>Heading out<br>Cause I'm out of my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here till the sun starts to rise  
>And I'm<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna**

**Together:  
>Dance hard, laugh more<br>Turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar<br>Can I get a what now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>

**Jump up, fall down  
>Gotta play it loud now<br>Don't care my head's spinning all around now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>

**Till I forget about you**

**Carlos:  
>You thought I'd be here on my own<br>Waiting for you to knock on my door  
>since you left I don't wait by the phone<br>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving**

**Found a place where I can lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See I'm fine no I don't need nobody else  
>Cause I'm<br>I'm going, I'm going, I'm going**

**Together:  
>Dance hard, laugh more<br>Turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar<br>Can I get a what now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>

**Jump up, fall down  
>Gotta play it loud now<br>Don't care my head's spinning all around now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>

**Logan:  
>Spending money like it don't mean a thing<br>I'm going crazy now, don't even think  
>Losing my mind, that's all I can do<br>Till I forget about you…. OH OOH WHOA**

**Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you**

**Jump up, fall down  
>Gotta play it loud now<br>Don't care my head's spinning all around now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I for]'][get about you<strong>

**James:  
>Till I forget about you<br>Till I forget about you… ooh whoa!**

**I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU !**

Big Time Rush looked at Black Valentine and gave them the 'we rock' expression. Cathy rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. They were so goofy. "Come on guys ! Who do you love? If you love Big Time Rush, do the jumping jacks. If you love Black Valentine, cheer and clap loudly." Cathy shouted to the crowd.

Obviously, they chose to cheer and clap instead of exercise. "Cheaters." James muttered.

"Well, excuse me! This face cannot be drenched in sweat like, ahem, yours." Karen said, rolling her neck as she said 'this face'.

James gasped. She DID NOT just say that. "What? You're trying to break up with me right after we became an item like half an hour ago?" he said, defensively.

"James, excuse Karen. We do this all the time. After competition, if you say bad stuff after we win or lose, we'd defensively insult back." Cathy explained, pushing them apart.

"Pfft. Nice excuse." Logan muttered.

"Oh, you DID NOT just go there. If you don't believe us, then get out of our life. Karen and I are going to check into an apartment now." Nikita said, grabbing her items.

"Watch your words next time or else. We're going off to video tape a new video and read our comments." Cathy warned.

"You've been warned." Daniella hissed.

Both took their things and followed after their two best friends. "We have GOT to stop messing with girls and guys." Carlos groaned.

"Yep." They agreed.

**What do you think? Too much drama. Yeah, I know. I'm in love with drama (not really)****! And I make Karen and Cathy the gangsters of the group even though all of them are but in this chapter, Karen doesn't show her gangsterness xD . You know what I mean? Thanks for reading ! I should have a quiz. Whoever gets all the answers correct gets to star in any of my new story. Provided they send me the details . xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry ! I just realized that Daniella was suppose to be paired with Kendall. I don't know if I have the time to change but if I still haven't, just keep note. It probably have been changed.**

Chapter 9

Cathy slumped on the couch. After the big drama yesterday night, the girls were EXTREMELY depressed. "Girls… We have GOT to stop thinking of them. They're nothing to us now. We've got to understand that." Nikita finally said, firmly.

"Nikita, we really like them. How are we supposed to just get over it somehow?" Daniella pointed out.

"I don't know. I'll look at the music file under the section 'Breakup'. See if we can find anything." Nikita offered.

"Fine… Go and look. Why did we even bother to make a folder?" Cathy said.

"Because." Karen stopped.

"No need to answer. Let's just watch tv." Cathy retorted.

"Ok…" Karen quickly replied.

Cathy was always the big boss and they respected her because she protects them. "Hey guys. I found this song hidden between Beggin On Your Knees and Don't Forget. When did we write it?"Nikita said, with a folder in her hand.

"Friday I'll Be Over U. When did we write that?" Daniella said, examining the sheet.

"Oh… I wrote it a few weeks ago." Cathy blushed.

"It's really good Cathy. We should totally sing this !" Karen exclaimed.

"Why?" Cathy asked.

"Because it's a breakup song. Duh !" the three of them reasoned.

"Triplets…" she mumbled.

"Let's just sing the damn song ok?" Karen said.

"Ok…" Cathy mumbled.

"Karen, don't force her into things she doesn't want to do." Nikita said, giving her infamous puppy face.

"It's ok. I'm gonna go and chill for awhile. Why don't you guys get ready first?" Cathy finally said, getting up from the seat.

The girls nodded. She hadn't been that stress since the biggest breakup of her LIFE and she wasn't even in a relationship now! Daniella looked at everyone awkwardly. They were EXTREMELY depressed. She took all of the instruments and carried them slowly to the elevator. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" the girls, except Cathy, exclaimed.

"Getting ready for our live performance, duh! What do you think I'm doing?" Daniella snorted.

"LIVE PERFORMANCE?" Cathy exclaimed.

"Yeah. We're gonna show the boys they're nothing to us. Duh!" Daniella explained.

"But… but… but…" Cathy stuttered.

"You guys chill. I'm going to set everything up." Daniella reassured.

All of them shrugged. Daniella is so motherly. "Dania, come back." Cathy whined.

"It's ok. Bye! I'll come back up when everything is ready and someone could watch them." Daniella said.

Daniella left without another word. She went into the elevator with the instruments and proceeded to the park. "Yo, Camille! Could you help me spread the word that Black Valentine is performing? Thanks!"She called out to Camille.

Camille shrugged and started telling everyone. While she was setting everything, she didn't notice Big Time Rush behind her. She turned around and screamed making the boys startled. "Why in the world did you give me a heart attack after my heart broke?" She exclaimed.

"Chill, Daniella. Kendall and I did nothing wrong." Logan protested.

"So saying , as I quote , "Pfft. Nice excuse' is nothing ?" she exclaimed.

Logan shrugged. Daniella was harsh. "Don't mess with us, guys. We've been in lots of trouble and even though we turned over a new leaf, that doesn't mean that we might not be the trouble maker we once were." Daniella retorted.

"Keep calm… We just want to apologize." Kendall said.

"Tell that to them." Daniella said, not leaving her work, pointing towards behind them.

They turned and saw the other 3 girls laughing and having fun. When they saw Big Time Rush, they gasped. Cathy walked up to them finally, with the other 2 following behind. "Stop harassing Daniella." Cathy retorted.

"We're not!" They exclaimed.

"Whatever. Look, we don't care if you want to apologize or whatever. We just want to perform." Daniella exclaimed, folding her arms.

Kendall pulled her to one side and hissed, "DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL 'Whatever' with me. I know we still have something going on. After all, that's what happened between Jo and me."

"Jo? JO? JO! You're talking about your ex as if she's still yours. I am SO not giving you a chance K-dog. Just leave me, no US, alone !" she shouted.

James looked at them then at Karen. "Karen, you do know that we're still an item right ?" James protested.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON SO HOW CAN WE BE AN ITEM !" she bellowed.

"We're gonna perform then ask Gustavo to record this. You guys will understand." Nikita said, giving her infamous puppy face.

"What the…" Logan muttered.

"Logan, shut UP." Cathy said, making the popping sound.

Carlos whimpered and turned around. He was very scared of the girls. "Just leave us alone. It's almost time for the show and we have to change." Nikita pointed out.

"But…" Carlos started.

"Don't. Just, save it." Cathy retorted.

The girls left to go to their apartment to change. "Ok, since they are performing, it'll take 10 minutes for them to change. When we see them from afar, we start singing Stuck. OK?" Kendall instructed.

The other guys nodded and stayed on stage.

"Can you believe them?" Cathy asked in annoyance.

She was wearing a 'Selena Gomez' tee with baggy jeans and her all time favorite blue jacket. To match her jeans, she wore a black knee high converse. "I know right?" Karen agreed.

She was wearing a tee with her name 'Karen' written on it along with black jacket that has purple and red stars forming a heart shape. She wore her all time skinny jeans to top it all off. "Let's just go down and perform ok?" Daniella and Nikita suggested.

Daniella was wearing her favorite turtleneck with her denim shorts while Nikita was wearing a checkered jacket with a yellow tee as a 'background' as she called it. Her white ripped skinny jeans and checkered hat and shoe made it more appealing. "Let's get this over with." Cathy said.

They quickly ran down the stairs and to the park where Big Time Rush was waiting. The guys quickly got ready and started singing Stuck. "What the f." Cathy muttered.

The girls just stood there, not listening, but watching them. The boys were definitely not giving up. When they finally ended, the boys looked over at the girls, eyes pleading for forgiveness. The three girls looked over at Cathy who rolled her eyes and walked on stage. "You guys never give up don't you?" She asked.

The boys smiled. She WAS DEFINITELY putting on a show. "I guess we don't." Kendall smirked.

"Well then, why don't you guys take a seat alright?" Daniella suggested, moving a step closer and smiled.

Kendall was about to kiss her when she walked away. "Not yet." She whispered, playing along with the game.

The girls walked up the stage and greeted everyone. "I'm sure you've all heard Big Time Rush singing 'Stuck' right? Great, now's our turn. We're going to sing a song that our singer, Cathy, just wrote. We hope you guys love it because we're going to sign a record deal with Gustavo Rocque making this song, the hit single." Karen said through the microphone.

The crowd cheered and the girls started playing. Cathy looked around and winked at the boys. "This one's for you guys!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned to the now blushing and waving Big Time Rush. Cathy's eyes twinkled and she started singing.

_Oh yeah!_

_Monday, Tuesday we were cool  
>Wednesday I found out bout you.<br>Caught my heart by telling lies  
>You weren't what you advertised.<em>

_But silly me, to believe  
>Oh, oh, oh I was unique<br>When I'm there, you put on a show  
>Oh, oh, oh You gotta go<em>

_Cause what's true about you?  
>Who are you when I'm gone?<br>Wanted to be with you  
>Don't know what I was on<em>

_Cause you get me to forget me  
>Oh, oh, oh you know that's true<br>Yeah, you get me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you<em>

_Oh yeah!_

_No, no I ain't gonna cry  
>Go and be with her tonight<br>I really don't care what you do  
>Cause Friday I'll be over you<em>

_And silly me to believe  
>Oh, oh, oh I was unique<br>When I'm there you put on a show  
>Oh you gotta go<em>

_Cause what's true about you?  
>Who are you when I'm gone?<br>Wanted to be with you  
>Don't know what I was on<em>

_Cause you get me to forget me  
>Oh, oh, oh you know that's true<br>Yeah, you get me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you<em>

_Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_

_Silly me to believe  
>When I'm there you put on a show<br>Oh, oh, oh you know that's true  
>Oh, oh<em>

_Cause you get me to forget me, whoa  
>Yeah, you get me to forget me<br>So Friday I'll be over you_

_Cause what's true about you  
>Who are you when I'm gone?<br>Wanted to be with you  
>Don't know what I was on<em>

_Cause you get me to forget me  
>Oh, oh, oh you know that's true<br>Yeah, you get me to forget me  
>So Friday I'll be over you<em>

When the song ended, everyone glared at Big Time Rush. "Oh gosh, no! Don't hate them. They didn't do that much . All they did was, I don't know… Piss us off, broke our hearts and tried to win us back. It's nothing right?" Cathy said, sarcastically.

Carlos whimpered. Cathy hated him? Carlos stormed on stage and walked over to Cathy. He took the microphone and said goodbye to everyone before confronting her. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, CATHY?" he exclaimed.

"The problem is you. You guys are the perfect heart breakers we all hate." Cathy replied, looking at him plainly.

"Really, Cathy, really?" he asked to the nodding girl.

Carlos smirked and kissed her for what seemed like ages. Cathy, of course, was shocked. They finally broke apart. Cathy looked at him, rolled her eyes and left without another word. The other three girls glared at him before catching up with the now enraged Cathy. "DUDE!" the other guys shouted.

"What the heck?" Logan exclaimed.

Carlos ignored them and smiled purely.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS I USED TO. I have a lot of homework nowadays and I had to study for my oral (You guys know what's oral right? PM me is you don't). But here's the story! I would LOVE to thank my supporters oh so very much(:**

**Thank you so much you guys! I feel so blessed. You guys are the best and I hope I'll have more supporters to come. BTW, check out my other account wanibtrforever . It was actually my first account but I forgotten the password for a year or so and I finally remembered and got in. Check it out? It doesn't have a story, yet. By the time you are reading this, it would either be up or I am writing it or I am watching Wipeout on the internet . xP**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cathy turned and around, hoping no one was following her. The boys would never give up, especially Carlos. "CATHY!" she heard Karen scream.

Cathy couldn't be bothered. She just continued running away, not knowing where she was going. Unfortunately for her, Karen was able to catch up with her. She grabbed the back of the jacket and pulled her back. "Cathy…" Karen said, slowly.

Cathy's eyes were filled with tears of sadness and regret but her expression was filled with anger and hate. "What?" she hissed.

Karen pulled her to a nearby bench and started talking to Cathy. "Cathy… You shouldn't have run off. You should've slapped him in the face. I mean seriously! That would be hilarious!" Karen said, laughing at her joke.

Cathy slapped her forehead. Karen however did not notice her. "Karen… You're not helping." Cathy said.

"That's not the point. Maybe we should just stay in our apartment for a few days." Karen suggested.

"No. Just for the rest of today. I'll be fine." She replied.

Finally, Nikita and Daniella caught up. "Let's return back to our apartment. Could you guys go up first? I'm gonna get as much Fruit Smackers as possible." Karen said.

"I'll help. I got tons of coins." Nikita said.

Karen nodded and soon, both of them left and the other two girls returned to their apartment. "WHAT! It cost $4 each!" Nikita exclaimed, getting extremely angry.

"Oh relax. Cathy and I went through this for years. Let me handle this." Karen gloated.

Karen typed in a code 'A23E' and changed from '1' to '25' and '$4' to '$0.05'. She put in a nickel and 25 Fruit Smackers dropped out. Nikita gasped, smiling. "So you guys know the trick as well?" they heard from behind.

Karen gave a '_fed up_' face and turned. "What do _you guys_ want?" she retorted.

James laughed. "_Us, guys_ want _you girls_ to be _our girls_." He shot back.

Karen rolled her eyes. The boys were complete idiots. "Bye!" Nikita said, giving them her fakest smile and walked away.

Karen smiled and walked away as well. Kendall and Carlos sneaked away and went up the stairs to the 3rd floor, where the girls lived. Logan and James, however, stayed and stopped the two girls. "WHOAAAA! You guys are not going anywhere until we settle this." Logan said.

Karen and Nikita stood there and looked somewhere else for awhile. "Ok, settled. Later!" Karen said, pushing the boys and walked in between.

James pulled her from behind her waist and hugged her. "LET GO OF ME YOU BAFFOON!" Karen exclaimed.

James ignored her and held tighter. Logan grabbed both of Nikita's wrists and held them together, as if he was a cop trying to arrest her. "LOGAN! RELEASE YOUR GRIP THIS INSTANT!" Nikita shouted.

Logan, too, ignored her and both of them tried to pull them to a corner. "THAT'S IT! YOU MADE US DO THIS!" Karen and Nikita exclaimed.

Karen, using her free hands, held James neck and lifted her legs up. She pulled one of her legs down and slid James's left leg to the side, making him do the splits. She quickly jumped away and "dusted" herself. Nikita used her left leg and smacked Logan's shoulder. Logan released one of her hand and Nikita used it to twist his free arm before flipping him over. She dusted herself and high fived Karen. "And _that's_ what you get for messing with Black Valentine." Karen exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The pain will go away in an hour. We gotta go and save Cathy and Daniella." Nikita said, both of them running up to the third floor.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a fight with Carlos and Kendall. Apparently, Carlos and Kendall had tied Cathy and Daniella to a wall. "STOP BEING IDIOTS YOU BAFFALOS!" Cathy shouted, throwing her legs to Carlos's chest.

Daniella looked at the rope and smiled. She whispered to Cathy to bend down with her. When they slowly slid down, the rope loosened. Daniella slid lower while Cathy jumped up and twisted Carlos's arm. She flipped him over and carried him to a chair before tying him up. Daniella jumped onto Kendall and flipped forward, her hands gripping his collar, making him flip unusually and crash onto the floor. She pulled him to a chair and tied him up before pushing his chair against Carlos's and tied them up TOGETHER. The two girls hugged victoriously. Karen and Nikita arrived. All four of them pushed the chairs outside the apartment and closed the door. "I hope they finally learned their lesson." Cathy muttered.

All four of them heard Logan and James running up so they decided to hear what's going on. "DUDE! How did you get tied up like that?" Logan asked. "Wait. No need to explain. They did the trouble maker thing. We got the treatment too."

"We just want to tell them that we love them. I really wish they'd give us a chance." Carlos said.

Cathy's eyes filled with tears, again. "Yeah. Nikita means a lot to me. Way more than Camille." Logan said.

Nikita wiped her tears. "Daniella is the only girl that can get me over Jo. That means a lot to me if you ask me." Kendall said.

Daniella's face lit up. She meant a lot to Kendall. "Karen is the only girl I ACTUALLY felt something with." James confessed.

Karen gulped. "Wait girls. They might be lying because they might know we're listening to them." Cathy said.

"I wish they're listening to us now. I really do. They're different than all the other girls." Kendall sighed.

Cathy hesitated but finally opened the door. The boys looked at her and stood up. "You guys accept us?" Kendall asked, eagerly and nervously.

"We're just going down to the pool. Don't get your hopes up." Karen hissed.

The boys looked down, ashamed. They were never getting the girls. The girls looked at each other and smiled, giggling a little. Each of them ran up to their guy and hugged them. "You guys are idiots. Did you know that?" Nikita giggled.

"Yeah, we do. We're really sorry." Logan said, giving her a peck on the cheeks.

Carlos hugged Cathy tightly. She meant a lot to him. "Carlos? Promise me you won't be a jerk?" Cathy asked.

"I can't promise but I'll try my very best." Carlos said.

"Let's go to Rocque Records." Kendall said.

Everyone nodded. "Wait! We need to change." Daniella said.

"Why?" James asked.

"We have to wear something more casual. DUH!" Karen exclaimed.

**And done ! WHOOOOOOOOOOPIE ! The story isn't over yet folks! We have about an estimate of 3 chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Quiz time! Whoever that gets all 10 questions gets: -  
>an appearance in one of my stories. (may be from this account, may be from wanibtrforever)<br>a story dedicated to you  
>a shout out for the remaining chapters of this story<br>read you completed multi chapter story and review every single chapter and added to favorite story (if you do not have, I'll read a one-shot. PM me the title)**

**Whoever gets 6 and above gets:-  
>a shout out for one chapter of this story<br>read your one-shot, review it and add to favorite story**

**1)What are the girls' first names?  
>2) What's the band name?<br>3) Who plays what?  
>4) What songs did they sing for the party? (the two songs)<br>5) What's the name of the song they did not sing?  
>6) Who DIDN'T want to be in a relationship?<br>7) Who was the first one to be chosen?  
>8) Name Cathy's nicknames that appeared IN the story.<br>9) Who wore the blue jacket?  
>10) Who changed the code?<strong>

**Thank you for reading! If you cheated, you will have bad luck for 15 years.  
>xoxo, wanitherusher <strong>

**PS: don't try the code. I have no idea. I have a weird imagination. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The girls quickly changed and met up with the boys in the lobby. "Yo Gustav! We're coming over. Be prepared." Cathy said through the phone.

The girls had gotten Gustavo's number from the boys since they had yet to sign the contract. "Who's this? Are you that girl group that the boys' been talking about?" Gustavo replied.

"That's right, Gustav. All eight of us are coming. Be ready, yo!" Cathy replied, ending the call.

*At Rocque Records*

"I still can't believe Carlos is in love with Swirly." Cathy said.

"So… You're the girls." They heard from behind.

They turned and saw Gustavo and Kelly. "Which one is Gustav?" Cathy asked, looking over.

"I'm pretty sure it's the smaller one." Karen joked.

"Don't mess with him guys!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Right… What can he do? His rap ain't cool and he can't sing like us. What's the use? He'll make the world go 'round." Cathy retorted.

"WRONGLY!" the girls caroled before bursting into giggles.

"Look here girls. You're not as good as the guys. Let's review your song, I Know You Know." Gustavo started.

Cathy and the girls laughed before giving him their serious face. "Listen up Gustav and listen real good. We ain't singing your song. They suck!" Nikita exclaimed.

"We're singing our original songs. Got that?" Cathy said.

"And what would that be?" he asked, impressed that they could make him feel sort of jelly-like inside.

"Freak The Freak Out, Best Friend's Brother, Beggin' On Your Knees and Give It Up." They replied, coldly.

"Fine but I heard that you play your instruments. We have a band for you. You can do the singing only. Oh, and if you and Big Time Rush become a huge couple thing, we WILL end the contract." He bellowed.

"That's not FAIR!" the girls shouted, WAYYY louder than him.

"Yes it is. Oh, and if you guys can't come up with BETTER songs, I WILL WRITE THEM MYSELF!" Gustavo said, being the bad guy again.

"You CANNOT destroy our relationship, especially when it started." Nikita shouted stepping closer by 2 inches.

"Gustav. We fight for our rights and we never lose." Daniella retorted, stepping to stand beside Nikita.

"Like Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Right." The girls exclaimed.

"We are THE girls of California. Not the girls but THE girls. Well, it used to be the 4 of us and the Jennifers but ever since they left, it was the four of us but still. WE GET WHAT WE WANT." Karen exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Don't mess with THE girls, Gustav. Don't mess with us." Cathy finally said, stepping forward to be beside the three girls.

"Listen here. You guys can go out with Big Time Rush but if your romance gets on all the magazines, Black Valentine will END." Gustavo yelled.

"GRRRR … Fine. We go out with Big Time Rush secretly and record some songs. Deal." Cathy said.

"DID THE GREAT TOUGH CATHY GAVE UP A FIGHT?" the girls exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Cathy said.

"Deal." Gustavo accepted.

"So are we supposed to start recording or go through boot camp like Big Time Rush?" Nikita asked.

"You guys look like amazing dancers and you dress like Girl Group members so we'll do recording. Which song?" Gustavo said.

We sang Freak The Freak Out and Beggin On Your Knees too much so let's sing Best Friend's Brother!" Daniella exclaimed.

"Best Friend's Brother is like my favorite well, until Cathy's big bro stead with another girl which I am still angry at." Karen pointed out.

"What's 'stead'?" Big Time Rush asked.

Cathy and the girls laughed like crazy. The boys seemed EXTREMELY stupid for once. "Stead is steady, you know." Daniella exclaimed.

"TO THE RECORDING BOOTH!" Gustavo exclaimed.

_Best Friend's Brother_

_I call you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to,<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get him out of mind and<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah_  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to, but I want to,<em>  
><em>Cause I just can't get him out of mind and<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>  
><em>BFB, BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

_Cause he's such a dream_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>And you know what I mean<em>  
><em>If you weren't related<em>

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get him out of mind and<br>Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

"WHOOOOO!" the guys and girls cheered.

"That was amazing because I'm amazing!" Gustavo yelled.

"I booked you guys in an interview tomorrow plus a song which is 'Best Friend's Brother' on Good Morning LA." Kelly said.

"Interview? SWEET!" Karen exclaimed, high fiving Cathy.

"DOGS! Bring the girls back to the Palm Woods and let them cool off." Gustavo ordered.

The boys nodded their heads and grabbed each of the girls' wrists before dashing to back to the Palm Woods. "Ok. Let's have fun!" the guys yelled.

"Ok, but I can't help thinking that the interview will feel weird." Nikita thought aloud.

The 7 of them looked at her in disbelief. "Kita… Can you please stop being paranoid. We'll do great. After all, the guys would be there. Right guys?" Cathy encouraged.

The guys nodded. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Niki." Logan said, giving her a hug.

Nikita gave him a peck on the lips and all 4 pairs walked to the park. "The most romantic place in the Palm Woods." The guys said, sighing.

The guys each went with their girlfriends in separate ways.

**END OF CHAPTER ! Next chapter is already the next day . THE DAY OF INTERVIEW. I apologize for making this a long wait . I'm either gonna upload If Only You Knew today after 7 or tomorrow after National Day Celebration . (:**

**HAVE YOU SUBSCRIBED TO NIGAHIGA YET? IF YOU HAVEN'T, GO AND SUBSCRIBE NOW! LET'S MAKE HIM #1 AND NOT RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON. I HATE HIM! ALL HE DOES IS REVIEW PEOPLE'S VIDEO WHILE RYAN MAKES ORIGINAL AND FUNNY VIDEOS. SUBSCRIBE NOW! SUBSCRIBE TO THEFINEBROS TOO! I LOVE HIS KIDS REACT VIDEO! Peace out! Xoxo,wanitherusher**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cathy stood in front of the mirror, having a last minute check before leaving for the interview. "DUDE! It's just an interview. We can survive." Nikita assured her.

"Why don't you watch that video of your favorite Youtuber? Who's that dude again?" Daniella suggested, forgetting the Youtuber's name.

"Ryan Higa. His name is Ryan Higa." Cathy exclaimed.

Daniella shrugged. "Carlos is SOO gonna be angry if he found out you think Ryan is so cute and hot and funny." Karen pointed out, earning a push off the couch.

"Yes he is but he's like… too old for me. He's 21 or something." Cathy explained.

The girls shrugged. Cathy was always arguing with everything. "Come on. Let's go." Karen groaned, pulling her best friend along.

The boys were waiting for them outside the limo, smiling. "There's our angels. Are you nervous, Cathy?" Carlos asked.

"Heck yeah. I'm gonna go and watch nigahiga while we're on our way. DO NOT DISTURB ME." Cathy retorted, turning on her laptop.

"She's addicted to him and his videos. She calls him a legend for being the most subscribed youtuber on youtube." Karen explained, in a whisper.

"Until that RayWilliamJohnson dude came along…" Daniella continued.

"She hates him. Like A LOT." Nikita retorted to Daniella's continuation.

Cathy didn't hear their conversation. She was too absorbed with the videos. "Lesson 3: Be Asian ? AHAHAHAHAHA! Team Hanate forever!" Cathy let out an outburst.

Everyone looked at her, making her blush. "Cathy… We're here already. Stop watching the videos." Daniella exclaimed, pulling out Cathy's earplugs.

Cathy groaned and got out of the limo. "Hello there girls. Let's get going." The director, Jane (A/N I forgot her name. Someone please let me know so I can change it.)

Daniella gasped. The place was gigantic and expensive. "WHOA… I bet a million people can fit this place." She exaggerated.

Cathy rolled her eyes. "Bet on." She took out her hand to make the bet official.

Karen quickly pulled Cathy away so that she won't kill Daniella when she rejected the bet. Nikita went to the green screen and started examining it. "This thing is SO cool." She exclaimed.

Daniella stood behind her and made silly faces. She was so bored. "We're live in 5… 4… 3…" the guy who does the counting said.

The girls quickly went to the director and watched the whole thing. "… An interview as well as a performance by the one and only 'Black Valentine'." The news reporter said.

~~~~~Blahblahblahblahblah~~~~~~~

Interview-

Key:  
>I – Interviewer<br>C – Cathy  
>K – Karen<br>D – Daniella  
>N – Nikita<p>

I: Hello, I'm Lucy McHenderson. I'm here with new pop girl group, Black Valentine *girls waves to camera* and we are lucky enough to get to know them better. Shall we begin?

C: Yeah. Definitely. *other girls nod*

I: Ok. First of all, tell us your name, your birthday and your favorite pass time.

C: Hey, I'm Cathy and my birthday is October 22. I love to do gymnastics or have fun with my guy friends but if I'm alone, surfing the net all the way.

K: She's a computer nerd.

C: Yeah…

K: Hey! I'm Karen and I'm born on August 31. I love skateboarding.

C: Skate chic to the max. *Karen blushes*

K: Cathy and I are the tomboys in the band. I'm the prankster skater chic.

C: I'm the athletic, competitive and prankster one. We're always with guys. *high fives Karen*

D: Anyway… I'm Daniella. August 28 and I am always doing things music related. Cathy always catches me using her drum set.

C: Only doing practice will I allow her to use them. Sneaking them when I'm busy is NOT acceptable.

N: Nikita's the name. February the 13th. I'm either doing photography or doing music related stuff.

C: She never allows us to use her camera. I mean seriously, I took the exact same class as her and I'm an expert in technology.

D: If Cathy isn't making any new songs, the two of us (points at herself and Nikita) would write together. Like the song… Give It Up.

N: *nods*

K: Yep… So basically, we're all different but remember, we love each other and all but Cathy is my #1 best friend.

D: Nikita's my #1 best friend.

I: Interesting. Who met who first?

C: Nikita was the last. The three of us met her together. I met Daniella in kindergarten and Karen is a family friend. So, yeah…

D: We met Nikita in detention for saving her butt…

C, D & K: The three of us are trouble makers of the school so yeah. We're bad people.

N: And I talked them out of their bad ways.

D: WITH my support. *One arm hug with Nikita*

I: Interesting! Ok, what are the nicknames you have for each other?

N: I call Cathy, Cat. Karen, well everyone calls Karen Kaz.

D: Whoa whoa whoa. I call Cathy Xanne or Roxy.

K: Same here. But to annoy her… we call her Catherine.

C: It's my real name but I absolutely hate it. Only my parents call me Catherine. *grumbles*

C: I call Nikita, Niki.

I: Ok… Last question before we play a game. *Cathy nods* How did you start?

C: *laughs* to be honest. All four of us had nothing to do then since Nikita and Daniella had talked us out of being bad and we started to play music in the garage and boom. We got us a band.

K, N & D: The start of Black Valentine…

I: *laughs* Ok. Here's the game. You guys have cards with all four of your names on each. Ready? *all nods* Let's begin. Who's the flirtiest?

C, N, K & D: *holds up all of the cards.* *laughs*

N: We're not really that flirty. We're on the same level.

I: *nods* Who's the crazy one?

All: *holds up 'Cathy' and 'Daniella' card.

C: It's true… We're the crazy one. *high fives Daniella*

D: She's more of the random-crazy kind.

C: Daniella is crazy when she gets high. We try to keep her away from sugar.

N: You're worst! Her craziness is like she's on drugs or something! One time, we were walking to a supermarket, which is far from Karen's house; she started saying stuff from her favorite Youtubers. She laughed like crazy and her face became all red and started walking dizzily. She was exactly like any drug addict but she's not on drugs. It's just the way she is.

I: You guys are interesting bunch. Ok, who's the tomboy?

All: *holds 'Cathy' and 'Karen' card.

I: As said before. Who's more though?

C: Incomparable. I'm the always with boys and argue with them and athletic kind and she's a skater chic.

K: We have races a lot too. The results are always different. I win, she wins or both of us win.

I: Lastly… Who's in a relationship?

All: *holds up all their name cards*

I: Oh? Who are you in a relationship with?

All: *blushes*

C: We're in a relationship with a certain boy band… *blushes again*

I: I presume that boy band is here watching this interview? Let's bring them out…

All: BIG TIME RUSH!

_The guys of Big Time Rush entered and stood behind their girl._

I: Who's with whom?

N: Cathy's with Carlos.

D: Karen's with James.

K: Daniella's with Kendall.

C: Nikita's with Logan.

I: HAHA! Is that true guys?

BTR: *nods*

I: Well… Sorry to all the girls out there then. That concludes our interview. Who's up for a performance?

BTR: *raises their hand* they're really good.

~~~~~BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH~~~~~

Big Time Rush waved goodbye and walked away. Lucy turned and looked at Black Valentine. "What are you guys going to perform for us today?" she asked.

Cathy smirked. "Best Friend's Brother."

"Wait, aren't you in a relationship already?" she asked.

"We wrote it a long time ago. You can't blame us." Daniella retorted.

~BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER~

_I call you up when I know he's at home,  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know_

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get him out of mind and<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<p>

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/victoria_justice/best_friends_ ]__  
>I kinda think that I might be his type<br>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy  
>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get him out of mind and<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<p>

Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<p>

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get him out of mind and<br>Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<em>

~~~~ENDENDENDEND~~~

Cathy looked at the girls and smiled. Once again, they nailed it. Lucy came into picture and started clapping her hands. "WOW! You girls were wait no, are amazing. I hope all of you guys who like the song would download it at UTunes on 22nd September. That's all for Black Valentine. Have a great day!"

Cathy began perspiring. Singing was one of the hardest things in life. "I'm tired. Can we return home so that I can take a 5 hours long nap?" Cathy asked.

"NO! We're going out for breakfast." Carlos retorted.

"Ok, breakfast then nap. Got it. LET'S GO!" Cathy snapped.

The guys and 3 girls groaned. Why must Cathy be clueless ALL THE TIME? "CATHY! Let's just go out. You had a 14 hour nap already. Let's go." Karen snapped back, dragging Cathy.

**I'm very sorry if this was somewhat terrible . Anyways , Chapter 6 of Are We More Than Friends ? is coming so check back soon . I have not finished ANY of my homework so it would probably come later . And I just cut my hair . ^^ I look like Selena Gomez ! AAHAHHAHAHHAAHA ! I'm not against her . I like Selena Gomez . I like Justin Bieber . I don't like Jelena . **

**Gonna check RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON's subscribers and NIGAHIGA's subscribers to compare . (: About 222, 000 subscribers more than NIGAHIGA? Well, it was like 400,000 last time so if you subscribed to him, THANKYOUVELLYMUCH(:**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we going? I'M TIRED!" Cathy complained.

"We are going bowling after breakfast." Carlos explained.

Cathy groaned. She was in no mood to play bowling OR have breakfast. "You guys are so mean to me!" Cathy shouted, sulking.

"So you want to starve to death?" Nikita asked.

"Fine but don't expect me to play professionally like I always do." Cathy gave in, boasting a little.

"Cathy… We won't." Karen said, trying hard not to laugh as well as get angry.

Carlos was driving the Big Time Rush mobile, which surprisingly fit 8 teenagers, to their favourite fast food restaurant , McDonald's, for breakfast. Afterwards , they were heading down to the bowling alley to bowl. "Do you think Gustav really meant to destroy our career if we were spotted together? After all , we did tell the world or the whole of America that we are not single." Daniella thought aloud.

"Nah, he's never serious. Forget about it. Let's just have a good time." Kendall said with a bright smile.

The girls smiled. Maybe they should just relax. Who cares about paparazzi? "So anyway , do you like Demi's new song? Skyscraper ?" James asked, sounding like one of those popular gossipy girls.

"It's not that new since she has newer songs but yeah it's really good." Logan commented.

"You can take everything I am. You can break everything I have like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper!" the girls chorused.

They laughed. Having fun was one of the few things they all missed. "Look ! MCDONALD'S !" Cathy exclaimed lying on her belly on Karen and Nikita's lap. [if you're still wondering, from left to right: Karen , Nikita , Cathy , Daniella , James , Kendall . Logan and Carlos sits at the front] "HAHA ! CATHY IS HUNGRY AGAIN!" Karen shouted in midst of laughing, earning a playful punch from Cathy.

"Chill chill." Karen said, in defeat.

Everyone continued their conversation as they entered the place, catching the customers' attention. "Are they Big Time Rush and Black Valentine? The new couples of Hollywood?" they heard a girl whisper.

Cathy rolled her eyes. She was in no mood of gossip girls but she knew her reputation would be ruined if she made a scene. "Let's get the food and go Carlos. Please?" Cathy whimpered, for the first time in her lifetime.

"Sure. Not use to the drama right?" he asked the nodding girl.

"We'll get the food and go bowling." Kendall assured her.

Thanks." She whispered.

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

"I'm having fun James!" Karen exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend.

They were currently at the bowling alley, and Kendall was winning. "Me too!" he exclaimed, embracing the hug.

"Hey guys! Are you quitting already?" Kendall shouted.

At that very moment, paparazzi swarmed in. "Are you guys really the next big thing? How is your date? Thoughts on each other?" they swarmed the gang with multi questions.

The girls were scared and the boys did not know what to do. "CAN YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" Cathy and Karen managed to shout.

"We're trying to have an enjoyable time and you're ruining things!" Nikita and Daniella exclaimed.

"Could you please leave us alone?" the boys asked, hoping they would say yes.

Instead, they continued with the questions and snapping of photos. "Gawd. Anyway, let's just have a good time alright?" Cathy told the gang and they resumed the game.

In the end, Daniella won first followed by Kendall and James in second and third place. "I had tons of fun. Let's go home now." Karen exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a peck. She was so flirty.

**Bam . This story has ended . I know . It ended too soon . ;'( I'm terrrrrrible at this . T^T But it's ok . I can do better in my other stories 'Are We More Than Friends ?' 'If Only You Knew' and 'Her Ex Is My Guy' . Tata (: Entries for Her Ex Is My Guy ends tomorrow , 10pm , my time . (:**

**Results out on October 1 . Blahblahblah . Kthxbai.**

**MAJOR EXAM IN PROGRESS , IMPOSSIBLE TO UPDATE .**


End file.
